unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Behan's Log
|-|Unturned 3= is a series of notes currently found in Off Limits. One can be read on the table in one of Off Limit's trailers, and another in one of the cupboards in the same building. January 3rd Dr. Behan's Log January 3rd The local government is definitely onto us, I got evicted yesterday! With them snooping around our lab the boss is making plans with HQ to relocate. Right now they're thinking either Washington or BC, but a few of us are getting sent off to other facilities early to work on other projects. I'm assigned to "hallucinogenic weapons" codename "berrybush" up in the Yukon, should be interesting. Apparently it's part of some work for Big J, and they've already begun testing on wildlife. I'm not sure what to do with Spot, he's not suited to a cold climate. If the location replacement seems like a nice family I'll leave him with them. 'Clarifications' *The date, January 3rd, implies that this is a response to the EVICTION NOTICE note which dated at January 2nd. *Dr. Behan was evicted by the local government on PEI (Previously lived in Alberton). *The HQ's relocation was planned by the boss due to government officials 'snooping' around the previous lab (Possibly the destroyed facility in PEI). Their relocations is either Washington or BC (British Columbia), but several members like Dr. Behan will be relocated to Yukon *Dr. Behan's assignment to 'hallucinogenic weapons' which is codenamed 'Berrybush', and it is part of Big J's work. It is unknown what it's about, but it is likely a chemical test due to the fact that it is tested on animals. *His pet named Spot couldn't cope with the cold weather at Yukon. **The name Spot could be a reference to the show Star Trek: The Next Generation, where a scientist named Data has a cat named Spot February 7th "Dr. Behan's Log February 7th My new workstation at the outpost is turning out a lot better than I expected. The staff here seem to be warming up to me already, and Dr. Stevens even invited me to play chess earlier today! This lot's experiments are a step above the boring DNA splicing down South and for the first time in months I am feeling intellectually stimulated. Still, I miss Spot and the cold up here is something else, but the move was unavoidable for obvious reasons. The shipment from HQ came in earlier than expected, more contract work for those executives at Big J. This one seems to be part of an even larger project, and I get the feeling they are splitting it up between the labs to make it harder for us to see the big picture. not really sure what the consumer application is either, but hey, it pays the bills!" 'Clarifications' *It appears that Dr. Behan has moved from the 'South' (possibly Washington) and started his job at Off Limits only recently, and the staff are taking a liking to him. *He also mentions "those executives at Big J". It's unclear what this means, but it could mean that Big J is a mega-corporation, judging from the large amount of gas stations and restaurants they own. *Dr. Behan's side of the division was given the portion of an 'even larger project' which the task was split between labs. It is currently unclear what the project is or what the company's intention for doing it. Gallery Note_offlimits.png|Interracted note Category:Notes